


Fighting Hearts

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Phil Lester owns an underground fighting ring, and one of his best fighters just happens to be his boyfriend Dan Howell. After a big fight Phil decides it's time to pop the question.





	Fighting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another for you! Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270

“Damn it Dean!” Phil yelled from his place leaning against the grey concrete wall of the most current basement his fighting ring was held in, “I told you that you need to watch your core when you go in for a punch like that.”

 

As the owner of an illegal fighting ring Phil Lester was known for being ruthless when it came to training his fighters. He would criticize every little move they made and despite how they felt while he was yelling at them his fighters always respected him and thanked him in the long run, because his tough training paid off when it came to the real deal. Leaving his place on the wall Phil walked over to where Dean was currently training with his number one fighter Jason, and showed him how to properly block his center when he went in for a punch not leaving any room for error when his opponent tried to counter. Stepping back slightly Phil made them try the maneuver again and this time executed it properly. 

 

“Good,” Phil commented, “go hit the bag for a bit Dean and then you’re done for the day.”

 

“Sure thing boss,” Dean relied heading off to the little side room filled with equipment.[

 

Phil was about to talk to Jason about the upcoming fight this weekend when he felt a pair of long arms wrap around his torso. His first instinct was to turn around and punch whoever was touching him, but then he realized that there was only one person brave enough to touch him like this. Turning around he smiled at his boyfriend who was still holding onto his middle and was now leaning into him.

 

“Hi Dan,” Phil said losing the hardness from his voice.

 

“Hey Phil,” Dan replied planting a small kiss on Phil’s lips. 

 

Letting go of Phil’s waist both of them turned to look at Jason who was just shaking his head with a smile knowing that the moment Dan turned up Phil became a giant teddy bear. All three of the men smiled at each other before Dan greeted the burly man in front of him, “Hey Jason.”

 

“Hey Dan,” the man acknowledged, “are you ready for your session?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered stepping up in front of Jason, “no holding back this time. Got it?”

 

“You asked for it,” Jason retorted taking his fighting stance. Phil retreated several steps so the pair had room to fight, but no matter how long Dan had been training Phil was always terrified when he fought even if it was just a practice round. He knew that if Jason really didn’t hold anything back Dan would be seriously injured despite his speed and amazing fighting ability. There was a reason Jason was his best fighter and Phil used him to train the rest of his guys. As the fight started Phil noticed that several of his other fighters had come in to train, but had stopped to watch Dan and Jason. 

 

Dan started with an uppercut that Jason easily blocked and he returned with a jab to Dan’s side that connected making him wince slightly but not falter. The fight continued with Dan throwing hits and Jason blocking and returning the blows all while explains to Dan what he should be doing to guard himself or improve his punches. Phil looked on proudly at the progress his boyfriend was making when suddenly Jason landed a blow to Dan’s middle that knocked him down effectively ending their fight. Immediately Phil sprinted over to where Dan was laying trying to catch his breath and knelt over him, “Dan are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Dan replied sitting up, “just got the wind knocked out of me is all.”

 

“Are you sure?” The usually tough man asked with concern evident in his pale blue eyes.

 

“Phil I’m fine,” the brunet said once again, “now help me up.”

 

Taking both of his hands Phil helped Dan stand back up pulling him into a hug before placing a reassuring kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. There were catcalls and whistling coming from behind them and Phil detached from Dan, who was blushing like crazy, turning around and becoming the hardcore leader once again, “Get your asses to training now!” The men laughed and went to do as they were told before they really got in trouble with Phil. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon Phil watched his other fighters train critiquing them while Dan finished setting up the logistical side of the upcoming fight they were hosting in a few days. Phil was lucky to have Dan as not just as his business partner, but as his longtime boyfriend as well. There were a few other key players involved in Phil’s fights that helped him find people to fight his men, find locations, and do promotions. They all knew that he was gay and that Dan was his boyfriend and everyone made a point to watch out for the shy man even though he could fight just as well if not better than most of Phil’s other fighters. This weekend however Phil had a surprise for Dan letting everyone in on it so they could help him. 

 

This weekend the last fight of the night would be between Dan and a fighter from another ring that he had fought before and always won. After the fight when Dan was declared victor Phil could walk into the ring to congratulate him, but instead of the usual kiss he was going to kneel down and propose. 

 

It was the night of the fight and the basement was packed more than Phil had ever seen it. His nerves were on edge despite the fact that so far all his men had won their fights and now only Dan’s match was left. Making his way to the room where Dan was getting ready Phil walked in to see his boyfriend shirtless only wearing a pair of basketball shorts taping up his hands. The sight always made Phil’s mouth water and his jeans feel just a little bit tighter. Dan smiled when he saw Phil and told up making his way over to his boyfriend placing his hands on Phil’s hips pulling him in for a kiss. This was their ritual before every one of Dan’s fights: Phil would come in and kiss him, then they would walk out hand in hand, and right before the fight Phil would give him one last kiss. 

 

Taking one hand Phil led Dan out of the room through the throng of people into the center of the ring where his opponent was waiting next to the ref. Just before he moved to the edged of the ring Phil planted a heated kiss against Dan’s lips before whispering into his ear, “You’ll do great baby. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Dan whispered back as Phil detached and waited anxiously at the edge of the ring. 

 

Phil’s hand dug into his pocket clutching the ring that he had bought months ago waiting for the perfect opportunity to propose and it was almost here. As the fight started Dan’s opponent came out swinging right away leaving himself open for Dan to retaliate with a jab to the ribs before backing away. The man came back swinging, but Dan was able to dart around him and land a blow to his back effectively knocking him to the ground. His opponent tried in vain to get up but he was down without even touching Dan. Phil was cheering like crazy and made his way into the ring where the ref was about to announce Dan’s win. 

 

“The winner is Dan Howell!” The ref yelled causing a roar to go up around the room as Phil made his way towards his boyfriend who was smiling from ear to ear. He was about to come forward and claim his victory kiss when Phil suddenly dropped to one knee in front of him. The room full of rowdy men and women fell silent with Phil’s gesture and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath especially Dan.

 

Looking up into his boyfriend’s sparking brown eyes Phil made his declaration, “Dan since the moment you first walked into my ring I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. And then we started dating and I loved everything about you. I’ll never stop loving you, so Daniel James Howell will you marry me?”    

 

The platinum band sparkled in the light and Phil watched the tears forming in Dan’s eyes as he placed both hands over his mouth and began frantically nodding his head yes. Phil stood up and took Dan’s left hand and slid the ring onto his finger before wrapping his arms around the love of his life. The room erupted in applause and Phil pulled back slightly before he pressed his lips passionately against Dan’s. Eventually they pulled away smiling and were met with congratulations all around. After about an hour the basement finally emptied and both guys made their way outside and towards their shared apartment. 

 

When they got inside Dan immediately pressed Phil up against the door locking their mouths together in a deep kiss. It was a clash of tongues and wills as they managed to make their way into the bedroom with Phil collapsing on top of Dan. They both stripped quickly leaving them naked and wanting. Right away Phil slipped the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth causing the other to man and burry his fingers in Phil’s black hair electing a moan from him that made Dan’s cock vibrate. Using his tongue Phil traced the vein slowly before completely taking Dan into his mouth. Phil reached under the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube that sat there never stopping his ministrations. With practiced precision Phil went through the process of stretching Dan’s ass. Each time his fingers went in they hit Dan’s prostate causing him to buck even more into Phil’s mouth. Finally the hot sticky fluid of Dan’s orgasm filled Phil’s mouth and he pulled off lining his cock up at Dan’s entrance. Pushing in the other man moaned at the friction. Immediately Phil began pounding away as he connected their mouths once again. It didn’t take long before Phil was coming into Dan’s ass collapsing on top of him. Pulling out Phil rolled over and pulled Dan into his chest nuzzling his neck. 

 

They both lay there tired and content excited to see what their future together had in store. They both knew no matter what they would always fight with all their hearts to protect what they cared about most. Each other.   

 


End file.
